fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Belladonna's Curse
Suddenly, people off to the side began blowing through golden horns with banners attached to them, and a light entered the room out of nowhere. Then three cute little girls descended from the light of the room. These girls were all 5 years old and had fair skin with big heads with big eyes and no visible ears or noses, arms with no visible fingers and thumbs, and legs with no visible toes and heels. They were also carrying wands. All of them also wore white stockings and black Mary Jane shoes, but each one had a different look. The first girl had pink eyes and orange hair tied in a long ponytail and was wearing a pink short-sleeved dress with a black stripe across the middle, a pink hair scrunchie with a red heart, and a big red bow on her head. Her name was Blossom, the commander and leader of The Powerpuff Girls. The second girl had baby blue eyes and blonde hair tied in pigtails and was wearing a baby blue short-sleeved dress with a black stripe across the middle. Her name was Bubbles, the joy and laughter of The Powerpuff Girls. The third and last girl had green eyes and black hair in a flip and was wearing a green short-sleeved dress with a black stripe across the middle. Her name was Buttercup, the toughest fighter of The Powerpuff Girls. "Their most honored and exalted excellencies, The Powerpuff Girls!" Mr. Mole announced. Blossom was the first to land on her feet, Bubbles the next, and Buttercup the last. "Mistress Blossom, Mistress Bubbles, and Mistress Buttercup!" Mr. Mole finished. The Powerpuff Girls flew over to the crib and looked at the mouse, sleeping peacefully. She was a newborn with brown fur, a peach muzzle, upper face, and underbelly, bright blue eyes, small whiskers, a little pink nose, a small white bucktooth, and curvy pink ears, wearing a diaper, baby pink footy pajamas, and a matching bow on her head. Her name was Yasha Mousekewitz, or baby Olivia Flaversham. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup gasped and cooed. "The little darling!" Buttercup smiled. She, Blossom, and Bubbles left the cradle and faced Basil and Mrs. Brisby. "Your majesties!" said all three girls, curtsying. Blossom said, "Each of us the child may bless with a single gift." Then she flew over to the crib. "Little princess," she said to the baby. "My gift shall be the gift of beauty." Then she waved her wand, and magic pink dust appears and fell onto the child, granting her gift. Chorus: One gift, beauty rare With chocolate upon her eyes Fur the color of the softest sand She'll walk with springtime Wherever she goes Now, it was Bubbles' turn to grant Olivia her gift. "Tiny princess," she said. "My gift shall be the gift of song." She also waved her wand, making magic baby blue dust appear and fall onto the child. Chorus: One gift, the gift of song Melody her whole life long The nightingale's her troubadour Bringing her sweet serenade